Races
This page is an encyclopedia of the common, non-monsterous humanoids found within the realm of Evanwyn. Please feel free to add playable races and your variations for other players to see or use, but keep the categories clean and easy to read. No dragons or variants may be added. Humans Humans are the most versatile of all the races of Evanwyn, though they do not excel at any particular skill save governance and subjugation. Where humans rule, others are often second class citizens, tolerated at best. Humans are something of an enigma to the other races, they are shorter lived than any other race, they seem to lack an unity or clarity in culture, cuisine, or even religion and yet they are capable of nearly any skill, talent, or trade. Elves Elves look much like humans, save they are slightly shorter, much slimmer, and have more angular features, particularly their long pointed ears. Elves are exceptionally dexterous and fast, however they lack the strength of humans or dwarves. There are various subtypes of elves, however these are some fundamental traits. Elves are a split culture. In the northern land of Suin'ai they maintain their mysterious and dangerous kingdom. The elves of Suin'ai are particularly aggressive and powerful and do not look kindly on other races, particularly humans. In the southern kingdoms, however, elves are subjugated. For centuries they were slaves to human kind and though now they are free, their lot in life within human realms is not often much better. For more about this, see the kingdom descriptions. While the elves of Evanwyn are long lived, they are not immortal. They also grow physically weaker but mentally stronger as they age. Certain elvish enclaves have been known to live longer, or shorter, others have come from distant shores where they are longer lived, but the Elves native to Evanwyn live approximately five times longer than a very healthy human. They reach full adulthood at 110 years and become “middle aged” at 250. Few elves live beyond 500 years and those that do often have transcended their race in some way… (In short, multiply the equivalent age you want by 5 and that's your elf's age.) Fae Fae are a widely varied species with many creature types falling under the umbrella term. The Fae generally keep to themselves and do not interact much with other races, though their presence via an outpost in the Glimmerhorn Forest has seen an increase of sightings - particularly of the human loathing Hunters of The Unseelie. Traditionally the Fae are highly hierarchical, with lesser fae such as redcaps and sprites on the lower tiers, and sidhe or High Fae at the top of their societies. Fae tend to be preternaturally beautiful, fond of excess and aesthetics, and have iron as anathema. Evanwyn is visited by both extraplanar and native Fae. Dwarves Dwarves are short, powerful, and masterful miners, smiths, craftsmen and warriors. They make their home in the Deep Taigs - underground cities often carved out of the stone of a mountain itself. Dwarves have a tightly bound society linked to stone and steel, though little is known about their government or their caste systems by outsiders. Most dwarves do not care for the surface and hence they are not a terribly common sight, save in larger cities where their merchants come and go. As with elves, there are various types of dwarves, but few of the distinctions are known outside their societies. Hobbits Hobbits are small humanoids with large feet and a propensity for beer making and excellent cooking. Most groups of hobbits are nomadic, but have been known to settle down where the land is welcoming and the earth yeilds richly. Hobbits, also knowns as Halflings, live in tight, warm and friendly communities. Outsiders tend to see them as simple, but friendly folk and so rarely see them as trouble. When hobbits come into towns or cities, it's usually for festivities, merry-making, or trade of their superb agricultural products, textiles, and beers. They are a somewhat uncommon sight outside of their towns, but they're not unknown and are always welcome. Drow Drow maintain the general look of elves, save for dark skin that ranges from black to grays to blend in with the dark and shadow. They are also shorter and slimmer than their surface-cousins and often lack pigmentation in their eyes Several centuries ago, when humans ruled over Te'luri elves as slaves, a portion of the elvish population was driven deep underground. Magic and the need to survival warped them first, finding underdark gods solidified their change. Though largely content to remain in the Underdark, some have recently begun to resurface as merchants. For the most part, they are treated with only slightly less disdain than elves. Player Races Particular races created by players have achieved a certain prominence in Evanwyn. For more about them, please read their wiki pages: *The Unseelie